PROJECT ABSTRACT The purpose of the Duke Environmental Analysis Laboratory (DEAL) Hub is to offer a comprehensive suite of analytical services to support epidemiologists and health researchers conducting studies focusing on the impact of environmental exposures on human health. This Hub will require a well-organized and efficient administrative structure. Thus, the overall purpose of the DEAL Administrative Core is to manage, coordinate, and supervise DEAL activities in a manner which is responsive to the HHEAR Network?s vision. The Administrative Core consists of four specific aims: 1) provide administrative support and facilitate day-to-day operations for DEAL?s Environmental Sample Analysis Resource (ESAR) and Developmental Cores; 2) establish and maintain a close communication between DEAL and the broader HHEAR Network, including the HHEAR Coordination Center, Data Center, and other HHEAR laboratory hubs; 3) provide client services and consultation on client requests for analyses and services for proposed projects and to help with the oversight of sample tracking and progress on projects; and 4) organize and facilitate internal evaluation and self- assessment with the support of both the internal and external steering committees. These aims will be achieved through the development and implementation of an internal and external communication and coordination plan?the former will coordinate activities between the three DEAL Cores, while the latter will involve communication and coordination with the broader HHEAR Network. The Administrative Core team will also develop an evaluation and monitoring plan that will collect and evaluate data for each of the DEAL Core?s specific aims and ensure that goals are being met. The Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Heather Stapleton, and administrative functions will be handled by a well-organized management team, including Dr. Ellen Cooper (Program Manager) and Ms. Sharon Zhang (Administrative Manager). Dedicated oversight from the Administrative Core will ensure an integrated, highly collaborative relationship among the DEAL Cores and with the broader HHEAR Network, with the intended results being more streamlined workflows and communication to maximize quality and support for clients? analytical service needs.